This Fairytale of Ours
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: Namine and her pixie friend arrive at a mysterious mansion that many in the local village have associated with Hades. She meets a boy there and his family and her world begins to turn upside down. The chain of events, her friend has caused will forever affect her. RokuNami fluff. SoKai/KaiVan/RokuShi/TerrAqua/NamiVan on side.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Hearts: This Fairytale of Ours.* Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please do not take my literature!**_

* * *

"A-Are you sure about this, Xion?"

"I'm positive! I'm not your guardian pixie for nothing, Namine!" The onyx haired pixie responded brightly.

It was a bright day in December as Namine and Xion arrived at a mansion. It overlooked the town and had intrigued Xion's interest and so the pair went. There was glistening snow on the ground that seemed to sparkle as it caught the sun's rays.

Namine was dressed in a white dress that had fur trim around her neck, wrists and at the bottom of her dress. She wore white tights with tan boots and wore white mittens, a white scarf anda white hat. Xion on the other hand wore all black - a halter shirt, lace skirt with ruffles, and pumps. She wore no winter whatsoever and was feeling very warm unlike Namine but then again Xion was a pixie and Namine, a human. Xion had brought Namine to this known as Beast's Castle for a reason, and Namine was the key to it all.

Namine held herself tightly, trying to keep as warm as she possibly could, when she glanced to her right and saw a small barn.

"How pericular…." She murmmered to herself whilst twiddling her thumbs.

"The barn?" Xion asked. "Well, let's go! Doesn't look like anyone's in there, anyways!"

Xion flew off towards the barn at full speed but not before she quickly sent a flash of light towards the mansion. Step one and two were complete.

"Xion, wait!" Namine called, rushing after her.

As, Namine ran inside the barn, she didn't know that someone had seen her and Xion enter the grounds. He watched as Namine went in the barn.

"Roxas!" He heard someone calling him. "Roxas!"

Roxas, however was enchanted by the blonde maiden and wanted to meet her.

When Namine arrived in teh barn, Xion was nowhere to be found.

"Xion?" Namine whispered. "Where are you?"

Xion flew over to Namine and sat on ehr shoulder.

"I have to disguise myself, now. I'll become a necklace so don't you dare take it off!"

"I - I won't."

As, Xion turned herself into a pearl necklace and fastened herself around Namine's neck, a boy walked into the barn.

Namine jumped with fright and let out a shriek.

"Oh, hello." The boy replied. "I just came out here to do my chores."

He smiled. The boy had tan-coloured hair that spiked upwards and to the left. He wore a plaid t-shirt with a red scarf around his neck. He wore blue jeans and black boots and a pair of red gloves.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My…my name?" Namine stammered.

"Yeah, your name. What did your parents name you when you were born?"

"My…my parents?"

Namine's ocean blue eyes, full of life turned dull and empty. She grabbed her head as she tried to remember something… Something… about her past.

She sank to her knees, still clutching her head.

She moaned and the boy rush over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

Xion sighed.

'This will never do.' She thought.

Xion whispered a quick spell to stop Namine's attack and smiled to herself.

Roxas had picked Namine up and began to walk out of the barn when she stopped shaking. She slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands from her head. She looked around and had a look of confusion upon her face. Why did she suddenly have an attack over the mention of her parents?

Namine tried and tried but found she could not remember anything since she had came to the boy's mansion. She looked up and saw him looking at her.

She blushed a deep shade of red when she realized he had picked her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She whispered and looked down at her hands.

"Um... could you please set me down, please?"

"Huh? ...Oh yeah! Sorry..." He blushed.

He set Namine down on her feet and Namine began to blush again and told the boy her name.

"That is a pretty name... Namine... Can I call you Namine, for short?"

Namine became shocked and her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Yes... Umm... Thank you... What's your name?"

The boy smiled pleasantly and replied, "Roxas. Come on, let's go inside where you'll be warmer and you can tell me about yourself."

He offered his hand to her and she took it and followed him up the path to the mansion he called his home.

**End Chapter One.**

* * *

*Title name is pending because I can't think of a good one at all. OTL Anyways, this fanfiction I plan on having about 15-17 chapters.

For those of you who read this ( art/New-KH-Fanfic-Prologue-350370602?q=gallery%3Aseeressyeul%2F24847408&qo=1), I am going to rewrite that entire scene but keep some things left alone. Not the bit with Xion being all lovey-lovey though. Im taking that out. It is not going to be the prologue anymore and instead will be a chapter of its own or in a chapter.

For those of you wondering about His Light in the Dark, I am working on it on and off but I want to finish this fanfiction first before I fully (mostly) devote myself to again because I have another KH fanfiction in the works involving my new OTP, SoNamiRox (SoraxNaminexRoxas). I will have some more up soon though! I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

_Kingdom Hearts: This Fairytale of Ours. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please _**_do not_**_ take my literature!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

In another town, far from Twilight, an auburn haired girl was in distress. Someone was missing... Someone close to her.

"Kairi! Calm down, we'll find her." The brunette boy, who was with her said.

"But, Sora! We've looked every-every...where..." Kairi started to break down again.

"She's gone! My little sister!"

Kairi put her head in her hands and cried.

It was nighttime in the small town of Traverse. The night was still young however and the local pub 7th Heaven was still open. A fair-skinned woman with long black hair named Tifa ran the pub. Everyone in town was nice to one another and would do anything for one another. Kairi and her missing sister were part of the Hearts family. It was one of the last remaining family lines that formed Traverse. Kairi's boyfriend, Sora was part of one of these family lines. Sora walked over to Kairi and embraced her.

"Has Tifa looked?"

"Yes."

"Aqua? Terra?"

"Everyone has looked everywhere in the town, Kairi. Vanitas hasn't come back from Port Royal,though."

Kairi wiped away her tears and muttered something like, "He must have found something."

Sora helped Kairi to the couch in front of the fireplace when the front door to Kairi's house opened and her father along with Vanitas came in.

"Did you find something?" Sora asked.

"Anything?!"

Vanitas was Sora's older brother. He had spiky black hair that was covered with snow. He had yellow eyes and wore black pants, black shoes and a black t-shirt with red gloves. Kairi's father was named Ansem the Wise. He had blonde hair with a blonde beard and orange eyes. He wore a red ascot with baby blue t-shirt and brown pants. He accompanied it with a white coat and wore brown boots.

"Tell them what you told me, Vanitas." Ansem said, pushing the boy forward.

He didn't approve of Vanitas even if he and Kairi were friends and he had gone out with his missing daughter in the past.

"Yeah, yeah." Vanitas said, moving away from Ansem and brushing the snow out of his hair.

Vanitas took a deep breath before saying, "I went to Port Royal and I couldn't find anything the first day I was there but, I knew how much everyone wants to see your sister again, Kairi. So, I stayed for a while. I was able to find out Namine had passed through Radiant Garden and she was in a daze but she wasn't alone. The barkeep said a little black-haired pixie was leading her."

There was silence as the news sank in.

"Did- Was there anymore?" Sora asked.

"She arrived on the village on November 30th and stayed till December 5th. She left the village early in the morning." Ansem said.

"...That means she hasn't been there for 10 days..." Sora replied. "Is there anyone who saw her leave?"

"Yeah, the barkeep. He said she went south of the town only there's..." Vanitas trailed off.

Kairi jumped to her feet and yelled, "Tell me Vanitas!"

Vanitas held up his hands as if to say, "Whoa there."

"There's a town far beyond Port Royal and Radiant Garden called Twilight Village. There are tons of rumors about a man and his family and his castle."

"There's a small possibility she is in Twilight and this pixie... she is obviously leading your sister somewhere." Ansem replied.

"I will make the rounds and gather intel about Twilight. You will depart on Sunday with Aqua, Sora and Kairi."

"But... That's a week away!" Kairi shouted.

"I'm sure you sister won't go any farther than Twilight and is well taken care of but I have to look up on somethings before you go bounding off un-prepared!" Ansem bellowed.

Kairi didn't want to cry anymore, didn't want them to see her cry anymore, so she ran upstairs into her room and slammed her door shut and sank to the floor.

"Namine... Why did you leave?" Kairi asked and began to cry once more.

**End Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kingdom Hearts: This Fairytale of Ours. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. _**_Please do not take my literature!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"And, who is this?!"

Roxas had taken Namine inside his home where his father Adam or as the villagers called him 'The Beast' had confronted them on their way in.

Adam wore a blue and yellow jacket, an orange vest, and black pants and brown boots. He wore his hair tied up and it was shoulder length and he was a brunette and had blue eyes.

"Well?!"

Roxas took a moment before answering, "I met her outside the gates. She's been traveling and hasn't been properly taken care of."

Namine, who still held onto Roxas' hand, felt intimidated by Roxas' father. She put her head down in shame, holding back tears as she began to feel unwelcome. She felt Roxas squeeze her hand trying to reassure her she _was_ wanted and welcome and tried to contain his anger towards his father.

"That's her problem! You do not bring strangers into my castle!"

"What is wrong?" A soft female voice asked.

A woman about the same height as Adam walked over to them. She had brown hair and blue eyes and wore her hair in a ponytail as well. She wore a white and blue dress and brown shoes and she was carrying a dishcloth in her hands.

"Oh, Roxas! Who is this?" She asked, kindly; her eyes seeming to smile at the two.

Namine looked up and saw the beautiful woman smiling at her.

"Namine. She was outside the gates. She's been traveling." Roxas replied, squeezing Namine's hand again.

"Oh, welcome! My name is Belle and I'm Roxas' mother. This man here is my husband, Adam. He may seem rude right now but he's very kind and has a heart of gold and is of course Roxas' father."

"She cannot stay here!" The Beast bellowed once more.

"Why not? Roxas has a spare bed in his bedroom."

Roxas and Namine blushed at the thought of them being in such close corders together.

The Beast gave his reply by growling and then proceeded to sulk off.

"I'm sorry about that!" Belle apologized, pressing her left hand to her check and putting her other underneath her elbow for support. "Namine, you must be hungry. Roxas, why don't you finish your chores and join us later?"

Belle smiled and led Namine to the kitchen. Roxas scratched his head and smiled.

"Might as well have Axel help me."

Roxas turned around and went back outside, glancing up at the sky as he did and smiled again.

****

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Belle had introduced Namine to Ms. Potts, Chip and the other Kitchen workers. Belle and Chip were making blueberry pancakes while Ms. Potts and Namine sat down at the table and had tea.

"So, Namine. Tell us about yourself. Where were you born?" Ms. Potts asked.

Namine furrowed her brow in thought and finally replied she didn't remember.

"You don't remember, dear?"

"No... I don't even know how I got here or if I have parents or siblings."

Namine frowned and a single tear fell from eyes. Ms. Potts reached over and gently patted Namine's hand and said, "Don't worry, dear. You'll remember soon."

Namine wiped her tears away and nodded. She touched her necklace with her fingers and felt a slight hum indicating Xion was asleep.

"I... have a guess as to why I don't remember, though..." Namine began.

_Please don't wake up, Xion!_

"What is it?"

Namine paused before telling Ms. Potts, she wouldn't believe her.

"Oh pish posh. Has Belle told you about how she met Adam?"

"No. She hasn't really had a chance to." Namine looked over at Belle and Chip, wondering.

"We've finished!" Belle replied.

She brought over a stack of pancakes and Chip brought the butter and syrup.

"Thank you." Namine replied smiling and began to eat her breakfast.

How hungry she was! She didn't know when they last time she ate anything or if she even ate at all.

"Now, Belle... Would you tell Namine about your story." Ms. Potts asked, pouring Belle a cup of tea and her son, Chip, a glass of milk.

"Ah, yes. It seemed so long ago... Anyways... I met the Beast when Phillipe and I arrived here to save my father. I took my father's place as prisoner here but over time I came to love it here and everyone but I had to leave one night because my father was ill. The villagers through Adam was a horrible beast and while I was away visiting my father, they came here and tried to kill him but Chip came and told me and my father and we rushed over here and stopped them. For I loved him and my love for Adam broke the spell on this house and it was lifted. The castle became lively again and everyone in the castle turned back into humans or animals. Over time, I married Adam and then we had Roxas along the way and that's about it."

Namine had finished her food and took a drink of her tea before gushing over the story.

"Now, see dear? There's no reason we won't believe you." Ms. Potts smiled.

Namine nodded but first took her necklace off and told Chip to hide it well and put anything over it.

"But, Namine! Don't you need this?" He asked.

"No, I'll explain why once you hide it."

Chip nodded and hid the necklace in space in the wall and put tissues all around and over it. When he back to the table, Namine told them about what her necklace really was and why she guessed she couldn't remember her past.

"I'm scared though that it is true and I'll never remember." She whispered, looking down at her lap.

She saw a few memories come to her now that Xion had left her presence but they had a milky quality to them and weren't in focus.

"Oh, Namine! Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Belle replied.

"Thank you."

Roxas walked into the kitchen with Axel, a tall man who had green eyes and spiky red hair.

"You're Namine! Nice to meet you! I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

Axel smirked and shook Namine's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Axel." She smiled.

"Roxas. Axel. Why don't you show Namine around the castle?" Belle suggested.

"Ohh! Can I go?!" Chip asked, bouncing in his sear.

"Sure! Let's go!" Axel said.

He put Chip on his shoulders and linked arms with Roxas and Namine and left the room. When they were out of sight, Belle said, "Adam needs to know. Can you lock 'her' in the attic?"

"Yes, dear." Ms. Potts replied.

The two left the kitchen their own separate ways, hoping that Xion hadn't heard anything.

**End Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kingdom Hearts: This Fairytale of Ours. Written by SeeressYeul/The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature!**_

_AN: Chapters 5 and on-wards are edited and 'polished'. I will be going back and editing Chapters 1-4 when I finish typing the story. c: Also there is some swear words in here, at least two. _

* * *

Chapter Four

"Kairi! Come out of your room!" Vanitas said as he continued to knock on Kairi's bedroom door.

Kairi had locked herself in her room and had sat herself down on her bed and cried. She continued to ask herself the same question over and over. Why would Namine leave?

Sora had left with Ansem to explain to his parents the situation while Vanitas had stayed behind to keep on eye on Kairi.

"Kairi! Don't make me say it!"

"Say what?!" Kairi shouted, her voice breaking.

"The 'p' word! Don't make me!"

Kairi remained silent, knowing Vanitas' hatred for the word.

"Rrrgh... Damn you, Kairi! PLEASE, open the damn door or I will!"

Vanitas waited a few moments and then Kairi opened the door. He looked her over - her tear stricken face and puffy red eyes troubled him.

"Um... listen... Your dad said I could come along, too. Sora left with him to explain-"

Kairi flung herself onto Vanitas and started to cry again. He was surprised as Kairi wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"Why did she leave us? She'd never leave! What's - What's out there beyond here that she'd leave us f-for?!"

Her sobbing became frantic then. Vanitas didn't know what to do but remembered Namine crying like this and decided to sooth Kairi like he had done with her sister.

He held her close and rubbed the back of her head, shushing her.

Kairi eventually calmed down and soon Vanitas heard her soft even breathing indicating she was asleep.

He picked her up and set her carefully on her bed, covering her with the blankets.

"You and your sister are the same, y'know?"

He walked to her bedroom and looked at her and cracked a smile and shut the door. On his way downstairs, he saw his brother and Ansem walk in.

"Damn, it's cold! Shut the door already!" Vanitas said.

Sora did as his brother requested, used to his older sibling's bitching.

"Did she come out of her room?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. She wants to know why Namine left and then fell asleep."

Sora felt a small flame of anger appear in his chest. He should've been the one to take Kairi back to her room, not his brother. There was a moment of silence before Vanitas asked when they were to leave.

"Tomorrow morning. Be ready before six." Ansem replied, heading towards the living room.

"Come on, Vanitas. We better go home. Mom and Dad want to talk to you before tomorrow." Sora replied.

Vanitas sighed and muttered under his breath as he and Sora left the Hearts' Residence.

Once the boys left, Ansem walked over to the telephone and called Aqua and told her something of importance.

After hearing her reply he said, "Make sure you do. It is important." And hung up.

After Ansem hung up, he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Dad?" Kairi asked.

"You with Sora and Vanitas and Aqua must be ready to leave by six tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

He turned and walked into his study and shut the door.

Kairi sighed.

"Tis all the same here but we are not one and the same." Kairi whispered, looking up at the ceiling before heading upstairs.

"So, Roxas… Where should we go to first?" Axel asked, pulling Namine close to him.

"Ax-Axel!" Namine replied, pushing him away, her face red.

Axel laughed.

"Ooh! I know! How about Belle's library?" Chip suggested.

"Perfect idea, Chip! Where better else to start then the library!" Axel said.

They switched directions and headed towards the library. Namine glanced at Roxas out of the corner of her eye.

He hadn't said a word to her since he came back with Axel. She wondered if something was wrong.

Namine began to open her mouth but before she could she noticed where they were. The library was massive.

From floor to ceiling, the shelves were stacked with books – rows up rows, shelves upon shelves…

"This is Belle's favourite room. She spends a lot of time here." Chip said.

Namine was still awestruck by all the books. Somewhere in her, she remembered she loved to read and draw – to lose herself in fantasy world where anything was possible.

Axel let out a chuckle and said, "Well… looks like Belle is going to have some new company in the library now."

Roxas laughed.

"I… want to show Namine something. We'll see you two later."

He grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her out of the room. She waved goodbye to Chip and Axel and turned her attention to Roxas.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"First, I'm going to show you our room and then there's this place outside that-"

"Well! Who is this, mademoiselle?"

A tall skinny man walked over to them accompanied by a short stout chubby man.

"Lumiere, this is Namine. Our guest." Roxas replied.

Lumiere had peach coloured skin, light red hair that he wore in a ponytail. He had brown eyes and wore a cream coloured long-sleeve shirt with a brown vest over top and he also wore yellow shorts and pale yellow stockings with brown shoes.

"Ah! Pardon me, mon cheri. I am Lumiere and this is my friend, Cogsworth."

Cogsworth had brown hair, black eyes and a black mustache. He wore a brown and yellow jacket with brown pants, white stockings and black shoes.

"Hello, Namine. Forgive Lumiere here. He is rather brash."

"Brash! Bah! Coming from the overgrown pocket watch, no less!"

"Overgrown pocket watch?! You pompous, paraffin-headed pea-brain!"

"Pocket watch!"

"Pea-brain!"

Namine laughed at the two and had a good feelings they were very good friends.

"Well, we'll see you two later." Roxas said.

"Ah, well. Your father wanted to see us. Goodbye, Roxas. Namine." Lumiere said.

Namine waved goodbye and followed Roxas.

"It sure is lively here," Namine said, when they walked away.

"Yeah... there's never a dull moment around here. Sometimes it gets boring, though."

"You're used to it?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but I've been here a long time." Roxas scratched the back of his head and Namine blushed and looked down asking herself why she had asked such a stupid question.

Namine didn't know though, that Roxas had stopped in front of a door and walk right into him and fell on her bottom. Roxas turned around and helped her up and nodded towards the door.

"This is my room and... where you'll be staying."

Roxas opened the door and led Namine in and to their surprise Fifi was there making up Namine's bed.

"Oh, Roxas! Is this ?"

Fifi had peach coloured skin and wore her brown hair up in a bun with a small white maid's cap. She wore a black maid's dress with white straps and a white apron and black shoes.

"Yes, this is Namine. I didn't know there was going to be another bed." Roxas confessed.

"Oh, Roxas! You didn't plan to sleep on the 'oor, did you?"

Roxas blushed and said, "I did, actually. Namine needs a bed more than I do right now."

This caused Namine to blush and Fifi in return chuckled.

"Well, I'll be going. Call me if you need anything."

Fifi left and Roxas and Namine were alone once again and in turn met with silence from one another. Namine looked down at her fingers and Roxas walked over to the window and was then greeted with a curious sight.

"Namine..." He whispered.

Namine looked up and said, "What?"

Roxas took a moment before saying, "Why don't you take a nap? Aren't you tired?"

Namine was puzzled by his question but did feel tired and nodded her head yes.

"Alright. Just let me finish somethings in here and I'll leave you."

Namine nodded and lay down on he rbed and closed her eyes. She heard Roxas shutting and locking various windows and then as he left the room, she heard him take extra care in shutting the doors as quietly as possible.

Now that Namine was alone, the brief memories she had before she met Roxas began to fade quickly. Namine rolled over and began to wonder if Xion had brought her here to regain her memory. After all, she and Xion were close friends.

**End Chapter Four.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kingdom Hearts: This Fairytale of Ours. Written by SeeressYeul.__** Please do not take my literature.**_

* * *

As Roxas walked into the entry hall, he saw his father in another outrage. He sighed, wondering what it could be this time as he scratched the back of his head, making his hair move out of place.

"What's wrong, now?" He asked, walking up to his father.

"We have more guests!" Adam said, lowering his voice.

"Who?" Roxas asked, heading over to the window to peak.

"I don't know. I do know they are not from Twilight."

Belle let out a gasp and said, "Oh, why, Adam! It's Sora and Kairi!"

Belle rushed over to the door and greeted them.

"Who are they?" Roxas asked.

"Some friends of ours... Roxas... is Namine liking her stay here."

"Yeah, she's getting along just fine with everyone... but when someone asks her about her past, she clams up."

The Beast nodded. Roxas walked with his father to the door and saw his mother conversing with the guests.

"It's so nice to see you, again! What brings you here?" Belle asked.

Upon seeing them, Kairi said, "Hello, Beast and..."

"Roxas. He's our son." Adam replied,wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Aqua, sir and this is Sora's brother, Vanitas." Aqua replied.

"Hello," Belle smiled. "Come inside. Axel can take care of your carriage."

The four nodded and followedBelle inside the hosue. As Roxas and Adam began to follow, it began to snow. Xion, who had been spying on them, couldn't believe the turn of events. She grit her teeth together as she began to form a new plan in her head. She let out a sigh, snapped her fingers and brushed off her skirt as her appearance changed. Her pixie features disappeared and in its place were the features of a normal girl of Twilight.

"Let's make this plan work." She said, stepping in front of the main entrance door.

Once Roxas and the Beast were inside, Aqua told them why they were there.

"Na-Namine's your sister?" Roxas asked, shocked after a moment of silence.

"Yes... The villagers told us she had come here. Can I see her?" Kairi asked.

"Of cou-" Belle began.

"What if there's a reason, Namine left you? Maybe she didn't want to be there anymore." Roxas intercepted.

"You don't know her! She would never leave m-us!" Kairi shouted.

walked in and whispered to Belle. Belle told Adam what had said and the three left the room. Aqua had noticed this and followed. Now only Sora, Kairi, Vanitas, Riku and Roxas were present.

"Maybe, I don't know her as well as you, but-"

Roxas was interrupted by a sting on his cheek. He gently touched it and pulled his hand away to see blood on his fingers. He looked up to see sparks coming from Kairi's fingertips.

"Shut up! She's my sister and she's coming home with me! I'm tired of not taking action!"

"Kairi..." Sora cautioned.

"By taking your emotions out on me?" Roxas asked.

"You're the only thing questioning me!" She summoned her keyblade, Destiny's Embrace.

"Alright, then." Roxas smirked, summoning his own keyblade, the Oblivion.

Kairi rushed at Roxas, ready to take the first strike, but he was faster. He sent blizzard spells at Kairi, who became frozen in her tracks, not seeing it coming. Kairi heard someone run over to her and used her keyblade to hit them. To her surprise, Vanitas was the one she had hit. His face supporting an open gash on his cheek, he knelt down next to Kairi trying to melt the ice that trapped her feet. Roxas, who was being subdued by Sora, noticed this and struck Sora in the chest. He fell to the ground, struggling to say, 'Cure'. Kairi saw this happen and shouted Sora's name. Roxas used an aero spell, lifting Vanitas into the air and then used gravity and stop to prevent him from helping Kairi. She used all her spells on Roxas, while attempting to melt the ice with her free hand. He deflected every one of her spells and smiled upon seeing the ice around her turn to water. Just as he was about to cast thundaga, Xion walked in.

"Well... look's like the kiddies are having fun, but I'll finish the job."

Xion's own keyblade appeared in her hands and she threw it at Kairi, casting various spells on it on purpose. What none of them knew was that Namine had walked into the room , having been awakened by the battle. She saw Sora drinking many potions still too weak to evensave Kairi. He saw her and whispered, "Namine... quick cast...cure... on me..."

Namine, wondering how he knew her, nodded and cast curage on him. He fully recovered, and Sora got up and ran over to Kairi. Namine followed him, but tripped over Vanitas, not seeing him and took the full force of Xion's attack. She collasped into Roxas' arms as Belle, Adam and Aqua ran in.

"What happened?" Aqua said, running over the group.

"Lie... _lie_." Something inside Vanitas and the others' said.

"That girl came in and started attacking us-" Sora began.

"And, she hurt Sora and iced Kairi's feet-" Vanitas continued.

"And, used a spell on Vanitas while Roxas was helping us." Kairi said.

"But, then Namine came and helped Sora and tripped over Vanitas and took the worst of that girl's attack meant for Kairi." Roxas finished.

He looked down at Namine's serene face and hoped she would be alright. Xion huffed and replied, "Whatever. There four were fighting each other, anyways... yelling over Namine. I was just to help them... by ending them."She laughed. "My name is Xion, by the way."

Roxas began to walk out of the room, but Xion grabbed his arm and said, "Where are you going? I'm a guest. Entertain me." Her voice was lined with ice and her eyes flickered.

"Have somebody else entertain you. I'm taking care of our other guest... Namine." He replied, his voice just as equally lined with ice, but Xion wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Do it know or else." She said, so only the two of them could hear.

"Or else what? You'll kill her? I'll kill you first if you even try something so stupid as that. We may have been friends, but you've changed Xion." He said, breaking free of her grasp.

Roxas headed off upstairs as his father, Adam yelled, "Get out! You harmed our friends and my son! Leave now!"

Xion laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll forget me, anyways."

She, then disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

**End Chapter Five.**


End file.
